


Punishment hospital

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Multi, Other, Punishments, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is regularly punished at punishment hospital.The punishment hospital is the Dungeon made by Brian and John and Roger in the basement of their house made to look like a hospital room with bed and restraints.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:November 21st 1973

the punishment hospital is just a dungeon in the house in the basement that John and Brian worked on to make.

Okay for some context:  
Freddie is a 23 year old while Roger is 21.Brian is 22,John is 20.

The two are dating Brian and John.

_ November 21st 1973 _

this is where it starts,Freddie had been misbehaving again."Freddie if you wont stop,i'll send you back to the hospital to get treatment again",Roger warns,"don't care Bitch",Freddie spat."right then",Roger said,dragging Freddie who almost tripped on the carpet edge.

"you're going whether you like it or not",Roger said,"No,i'm sorry",Freddie said."Freddie,you're going whether you like it or not!you need to be taught a lesson",Roger said,Freddie looked away,tears in his eyes of how he was being spoken to.

"Freddie",Roger said,his tone softening."don't",Freddie spat harshly."i'm not going",Freddie said,"it's not fair and it's cruel",Freddie said."Freddie",Roger warns,"shut up",Freddie said,walking off.Roger tugs him back.Freddie had his collar on around his neck not tight.It has his name on it.

"come on",Roger said,"no",Freddie said quietly,not wanting to go."its cruel rog",Freddie said,"i'll let it slide",Roger said.Freddie nods and goes to his room."Freddie hon!",Roger calls,"coming",Freddie said,putting on a hoodie and jogging bottoms."over my lap",Roger said,Freddie froze in his place,"w what?",Freddie stutters,"over my lap,you're being spanked",Roger said.

"bottoms off,Boxers down",Roger said,Freddie does it shakily then went over Rogers lap,getting a kiss to the cheek."I think ten",Roger said,Freddie nods and grips onto Roger.Roger picks up the hairbrush and delivers the first spank to Freddie's upper thigh,causing him to yelp.

"shh its alright",Roger said softly.Roger does the second spank on Freddie's arse,"two,eight more love",Roger said."three",Roger said,spanking Freddie's thigh causing him to hiss.

"seven more",he said,"count love",Roger said.

SPANK

"Four",Freddie says.

SPANK

"five",he said.

SPANK

"Six",he whimpers

SPANK

"s seven"he hisses at the sting..

SPANK

"eight",he whimpered into Rogers left leg

SPANK

"nine",he said.

SPANK!

"ten",he said,he wipes his teary eyes and sat up slightly,Roger put the salve on Freddie's sore thighs and arse."good boy,so good",Roger praised."good boy so good for me",Roger cooed,lifting Freddie,Freddie wraps himself around Roger,"shh its alright,i'm here",Roger cooed,rubbing Freddie's back softly and soothingly."shh its alright",he cooed."Brian and John will be home soon,if you want to cuddle with them",Roger said,Freddie nods. 

The front door opens as Freddie was falling asleep.

"hey",Brian said quietly,kissing the back of Freddie's head and kissing Roger.

"what did he do this time?",John asked,"misbehaved",Roger said,"he's already been spanked",Roger said,rubbing Freddie's back."we'll have a cuddle on the sofa",Brian said,Freddie nods tiredly.

Brian takes him.Freddie wraps his arms around Brian's neck and his legs around his waist.

Brian kisses his forehead,"paci",Freddie mumbled.Brian gave Freddie his paci."love you daddy",Freddie mumbles,"i love you too baby",Brian says.Brian lays with Freddie,cuddling him.

its only morning.

freddie had fallen asleep on the sofa.Brian and Roger and John making a start on dinner.

Freddie wakes up in a cold sweat,"AHHH!",he screamed."Daddy!",he cried"daddy's coming",Brian said softly.he walks to Freddie "shh daddy's here now,daddy's here now baby",Brian cooed.

Freddie's onesie:


	2. Chapter two:November 24th 1973

(A/N:this book will only be small oneshots of Freddie being baby!).

_ November 24th 1973 _

"good morning baby",Brian say to him,"morning daddy",Freddie giggled as Brian swoops him off his feet and tickles him.Brian watches his baby squeal and giggle with laughter.Brian sets him on the counter and kisses his cheek."morning my two boys",Brian said to them,"go get dressed rog",Brian said.

"no",Roger said."go get dressed before i have to punish you and i will",Brian said sternly,"yes daddy",Roger cheekily said.

Freddie yawns.Brian tickles Freddie's tummy again making him squeal and cover his tummy,"stop it!",he giggled and pouted."don't do the pout",Brian said."Haroon Zade",Freddie mumbled in persian(Haroon Zade means Bastard in Persian).

"what did you say?",Brian asked,"Haroon Zade",Freddie smirks.Freddie knew John understood him but Brian and Roger don't.John giggled quietly,kissing Freddie's cheek.

"Freddie",Brian warns,"John?",Brian asked,"he called you a bastard in Persian",John snitched."snitch",Freddie said."Freddie",Brian said,"over my lap",Brian said,"No!",Freddie sid,running off to his room and slamming the door.he locks the door to cool off.he puts on a hoodie and jogging bottoms,he sat in his room sulking.

"Freddie,come down here baby!",Brian calls.Freddie wont answer them."Freddie!",Roger calls."Gooreto gom kon",he said loudly(Gooreto gom kon means Fuck off,piss off,beat it in persian).John burst out laughing when he heard Freddie.

Brian picks the lock to Freddie's room,"love,come here",Brian says to him sternly."Goyidamet",he said."Freddie,look at me,what you said before was not acceptable ",Brian said,"i know"Freddie said."Jendeh"Freddie said now purposely speaking Persian(Jendeh means Slut,Whore,bitch in persian).

"Freddie,look at me",Brian said."what?",Freddie said,"sorry sorry",Freddie whimpers."good boy",Brian cooed,kissing his forehead,"I'll let you off with a warning",Brian said.

"we're getting your shots today",Brian said,"No!",Freddie whined."i'm scared of needles",Freddie mumbled behind his hand."what?",Brian asked,"i'm scared of needles",Freddie said.

Brian strokes Freddie's cheek softly.Freddie had already changed into Jeans with trainers.

"come on baby boy",Brian said,"nuh uh",Freddie refuses not moving,"Freddie now please",Brian said."mm no",Freddie said cheekily,"stop playing games and come on",Brian said,"fine bitch face",Freddie muttered getting a smack to the arse.

"sorry daddy",Freddie said.Brian kisses his cheek.

Once they arrive at the doctors office,Freddie is called in,he's scared."its alright love",Brian cooed.Freddie rolls up his left sleeve."ready?",the doctor asked,Freddie nods and hid his face in Brian's chest.After its done,Freddie moves himself from brian.

"all done",Brian said.The two go home,Freddie went to his room to change.he had trapped the kitchen."MERCURY!",Roger shouts.Freddie giggles and laughs to himself in his room as the door opens."oh fuck",he thought to himself.

"Freddie,over my lap",John says,"sorry papi",Freddie whimpered but did as told."good boy",John cooed,picking up the paddle and pulling down Freddie's boxers and laying the first spank on Freddie's arse."sorry sir",Freddie said,"for what?",John asked,"pranking Roger",Freddie admits,"good boy",John said.

_ After the spanking _

Freddie was asleep in his own room.

Freddie wanted to sneak out that night,so he does.

he went out and came home bruised and blood covered.

"where were you?",Brian asked,"out",Freddie says."Haroon Zade",Freddie said,Brian picks him up and tickles him on the tummy,blowing raspberries on his tummy making him squeal and giggle."Dahahahdy!",he giggled."awe does that tickle?",Brian teased,tickling Freddie's armpits.


End file.
